Imaginario
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Iori encuentra el diario de su hija y se entera de ... Si sumarizo voy a contar todo el fic jijiji. One-shot para la semana del crack del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Pairing: Hija de Iori x Taichi


Hola a todos!  
Subo hoy apuradísima este one-shot para La semana del Crack de nuestro forito bonito Proyecto 1-8. Es un: Hija de Iori x Taichi (aún no se que me fume para elegir esa pareja xD) que espero disfruten y shalalalala.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ñam.

* * *

**Imaginario.**

**~•~**

" _20 de Septiembre 2014_

_Hoy de nuevo fui llamada a la oficina de Yagami-san. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que daba a su oficina, la más grande del ala de política, sentía como las piernas se me hacían gelatina; me acomodé un poco mi ropa y el cabello mientras miraba mi reflejo en algún que otro cristal de las oficinas, ya vacías, que estaban antes de la de Yagami-san._

_Llegué, toqué la puerta y su voz, su sensual voz, me respondió que pasara. Dejó sus papeles en el escritorio para observarme en el umbral, me aclaré la garganta cuando caminó peligrosamente a mi lado, cerró la puerta con seguro y luego se volteó hacia mi. Quede de espaldas hacia el, con su nariz aspiraba mi cuello poniéndome la piel de gallina. Me dijo que hace mucho que quería estar conmigo de nuevo y yo solo asentí porque también quería estar con él._

_Me hizo voltearme para quedar frente a frente, no me besó mientras me empujaba quedamente hacia el borde de su escritorio. Me tomó de la cintura para cargarme y subirme al escritorio y quedar sentada frente a él; lo rodeé con mis piernas para atraerlo más a mi y entonces se inclinó... "_

Cerró el diario de golpe, no podía leer más de aquella pifia; iba a vomitar. Un ataque de furia brotó de lo más hondo de su ser, aventó el diario hacia la pared mientras exhalaba profundamente tratando de enfriar su sistema; de la ira le siguió una tremenda tristeza ¿Por qué su hija tenía que verse involucrada en un acto tan repulsivo, tan deshonroso? La ira llegó de nuevo al pensar en el co-protagonista de la historia de terror que acababa de leer en el diario de su hija única ¿Cómo podía ser Yagami Taichi, una de las personas que más respetaba, el que estuviese pervirtiendo a su niña de esa manera?

Salió pálido de la habitación de su hija, y pensar que acaba de llegar a visitar a su hija; decidió volver sobre sus pasos dos segundos después para tomar el diario, se lo llevó a su estudio para sacarle unas copias, Yagami se las iba a pagar, pero entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse, Yosei lo encontró con su diario en sus manos y se puso pálida mientras Iori la miraba furioso.

~•~

Taichi llevaba alrededor de dos años en la Universidad de Tokyo trabajando como catedrático. Si nadie jamás supuso que se inclinaría a la política, cuando su tiempo en la embajada terminó y decidiera volver a Japón... ¿Quién hubiese siquiera imaginado que terminaría de profesor? Era bastante surreal, pero le gustaba sobre todo el poder que tenía sobre sus alumnos, ahora entendía porque a sus profesores les gustaba hacerle la vida de cuadritos, era bastante entretenido.

Estaba revisando exámenes a mano puesto que la computadora estaba en reparación. En sus manos tenía el examen de su "nueva" sobrina postiza, terriblemente contestado. Yosei Hida se había mudado a Tokyo desde Osaka para entrar a la Universidad, su padre y su madre se quedaron en Osaka puesto que Iori no podía dejar su trabajo allá. En realidad Taichi no conocía tanto a esa niña, eran pocas las veces que él y la familia Hida coincidían en sus pocas visitas a Japón; por eso la llamaba su nueva sobrina postiza, era lamentable que no quisiese mejorar sus notas.

Entoces, Taichi decidió que tal vez debería pasar por el departamento dónde Yosei se quedaba para hablar con ella, motivarla, era necesario ya que sus padres no estaban aquí que él tomara cartas en el asunto, como su tío postizo más que como su profesor.

Era viernes por la noche, esperaba que estuviese en casa y no en esas fiestas salvajes que ahora hacían los chicos. Caminó con las manos dentro de su gabardina por todo el sendero que atravesaba el área sur de la Universidad para llegar a los edificios de departamentos dónde muchos estudiantes foráneos vivían; llegó al que su memoria le indicó que era el departamento de Yosei.

Se escuchaban gritos desde adentro, era ella discutiendo con un hombre. Estuvo a punto de irse, pensando tal vez que era una discusión con algún novio, cuando escucho un jarrón romperse. Regresó entonces a la puerta y tocó la misma con ansiedad. Todas las voces de adentro se apagaron, tocó la puerta de nuevo pero no tuvo respuesta, decidió llamar.

—¿Yōsei? ¿Estas ahí?

Error, Iori escuchó y reconoció la voz de Taichi tras el otro lado de la puerta. Yosei estaba con los ojos como platos cuando también hubo escuchado la voz de su profesor ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Iori llegó a la puerta y la abrió para Taichi. Le mandó entrar lo cual el castaño hizo para comprobar que Yosei no estuviese herida, sus ojos verdosos lo miraban como rogándole que se retirara. ¿Por qué Iori le había pedido que entrara cuando estaba discutiendo con su hija? Tal vez se estaba metiendo en algo que no le incumbía.

—Sientate Tai por favor— le mandó Iori con voz calma. Para su suerte decidió sentarse a lado de Yosei. —No puedo creer que seas tan cínico.

—¿De qué hablas Iori? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?— preguntó totalmente descolocado.

Iori, que tenia el diario en sus manos, se lo aventó a Taichi. Yōsei cerró los ojos y se tensó toda cuando Tai abrió el diario en una parte cualquiera y empezó a leer.

"_17 de Octubre, 2033_

_Siento que cada día, esto que siento por Yagami-san, crece sin control. Tal vez algún día todo acabe, pero soy feliz porque sucedió, porque sigue sucediendo. Hoy me miraba durante clases, pude notarlo varias veces que sus ojos solo me enfocaban a mi mientras daba la lectura en el auditorio, de nuevo no supe de que se trató porque solo podía pensar que me gustaría que me tomará en ese mismo lugar como lo hacía en su oficina o las pocas veces que había ido a mi casa de sorpresa.  
¿Será amor? No lo sé a ciencia cierta, nunca me había importando la manera de ser de ningún chico con el que me hubiese acostado mientras me atrajeran físicamente; pero con Yagami-san es muy diferente. Él es tan listo, gracioso, elegante, dedicado; nunca había conocido a nadie como él, supongo que esas características solo pueden adquirirse y pulirse con el paso de los años, así como sus otras habilidades... Me lo volvió a confirmar esa misma noche en el sillón de mi sala."_

Taichi palideció al terminar de leer esa entrada, no quería creer lo que sus ojos habían visto. Buscó otra página.

_"04 de Noviembre 2033._

_Hoy fue mi cumpleaños, cayó en Viernes así que decidí tirar una pequeña fiesta con todo el campus. Realmente hace bastante que el cinco de noviembre esta aquí pero apenas pude recostarme, sucedieron tantas cosas en la fiesta. Hirogawa llegó con sus amigos del equipo de soccer con una botella de Sake para divertirse, vino a mi con un vaso extra y yo pensé que era pura amabilidad, platicábamos de ya no recuerdo que cosa que ni siquiera me daba cuenta como me iba aprisionando contra la pared hasta que fue bastante obvio que estaba sobre mi. Le pedí que se quitara de encima pero su boca ya estaba cazando la mía a pesar de que yo me resistía. Pedazo de imbécil que es, tuve que darle un buen golpe en el tobillo para quitármelo de encima, me gritó que era una virgen seguro, una mojigata de fuera que no sabía como se divertían en Tokyo, creo que el menudo idiota piensa que Osaka es un pueblo perdido o algo así. Terminé echándolo junto con su séquito de parasitos pero me quede con la botella de Sake.  
El punto de todo esto es que, dejando de lado que Hiragawa sea un imbécil, me di cuenta que ni ebria puedo pensar en nadie mas que Yagami-san. Lo comprobé esta noche, si que estaba enamorada de mi profesor, de mi tío postizo como el se hace llamar (y gracias al cielo que no hay sangre de por medio entre nosotros, haría todo mas complicado de lo que ya es), me puse a pensar, imaginaba que llegaría el y me quitaría de encima el mal sabor de boca que aquel tipo me había dejado, que él también me diría que esta perdiendo toda la razón por mi... Que también escribe un diario contando todo lo que se imaginaba o que le hubiese gustado que sucediese y no la estúpida realidad en la que el y yo no somos nada."_

—No es real... ¡Esto no es de verdad!— gritó eufórico a su descubrimiento. —Todo es un invento, ven, lee Iori.

Hida tomó el diario y leyó donde Taichi le había indicado. ¿Entonces su hija y Taichi no tenían ninguna relación? Sentía como un gran peso le era levantado de los hombros, ambos miraron a Yōsei que se deshacía en lágrimas; esa última entrada era la real pero aun decía que estaba enamorada de Taichi.

—Yosei... Yo..—Tai trató de decir algo pero no estaba seguro que podría animar a su sobrina postiza. Era un tema delicado, sobre todo por las dimensiones que había llegado a alcanzar. —Lo siento... Yo...

—Creo que lo mejor será que te retires— le interrumpió Iori.

Y si, realmente era lo mejor, ellos debían hablar y cualquier cosa que el dijera solo iba a empeorar el estado de Yōsei. Dejó el departamento, también ahora entendía sus bajas calificaciones, ya vería la manera de hablar con ella sobre aquello; caminaba de vuelta al campus donde había dejado su auto con un nudo en la garganta; su cabeza citaba las cualidades que Yosei resaltó de él mismo: listo, gracioso, elegante, dedicado. Sonrió apenas, si una niña de veinte años podía ver eso en él algo estaba haciendo bien tomando en cuenta que hasta hace un año ellos no tenían trato alguno. No la había visto crecer, eran desconocidos y así ella se había enamorado de alguien como él, veinte años mayor.

El siguiente lunes debía tramitar el cambio de Yosei para otro maestro pero no pudo. En el aula esperó, vio desfilar a todos sus alumnos hacia sus sillas, pensó que no vendría pero fue la última en entrar, le dedicó una media sonrisa pero ella solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Toda la lectura fue una batalla de miradas furtivas, había soñado durante el fin de semana con cada palabra que había leído en ese diario, pero Yosei rehuía de sus ojos. Terminó la clase y le pidió que al final del día fuese a su oficina.

Al llegar ese momento del día la esperó pacientemente pero ella no llegó; se preocupó de lo que Iori le pudiese haber dicho para asustarla así. Estaba preparando sus cosas para retirarse ya cuando ella llegó de imprevisto.

—Yagami-san, Yo... Lamento mucho lo del viernes, el diario, sí todo era mentira.— dijo en el umbral de su puerta, rápidamente, como para sacarlo de su sistema.

—¿Todo?

—T-t-todo.

No le creía, se acercó a ella pero le pasó de lado para cerrar la puerta. Después la volteó y la miró a los ojos avellana que tenía, se volvió a decir a si mismo que no eran nadie, que nunca hubo tal relación de tio-sobrina entre ellos... Que ella veía en el lo que nadie más quiso ver.

Se inclinó y...

* * *

Basado en hechos reales, lo del diario imaginario, no lo demás XD.

Buenas noches :3


End file.
